Ultimate Objects
Ultimate Objects Episode 1 Part 1 The Host: Welcome to a brand new series coming at you live from a private resort in Vancouver, British Columbia for the start of the course! The Host: You see, 24 contestants will be here today to have the chance at a resort in Miami, Florida. All they have to do is travel across North America to get there. Easy, huh? Wrong! The Host: '''The contestants will have to fight in teams of 8, each team consisting of a group of contestants from a part of a YouTube series. If they lose, they will face elimination and they will also face '''The Headpin. Headpin (?): Then I will choose who gets to stay on the losing team and who is eliminated. The Host: If a contestant is eliminated, then they will have to take the cab of shame to catch the Plane of Losers at the nearest airport. Whoever outlasts everyone else in the game, and goes to Miami first will win $1,000,000 and a resort in Miami, Florida! The rest will then be chosen of who gets to come in and who doesn't. The Host: So let's find out who will win, who will lose, and who will not become the Ultimate Object! *after the opening scene* The Host: Welcome back to Ultimate Objects! So the 24 contestants have already been told what the rules are, and here they come now! Apple: Umm... where am I? The Host: You're here at the Ultimate Objects starting location! Apple: Ummm... what? The Host: ._. Anyways, here comes Baseball! Baseball: Thanks for having me here, man! The Host: Blocky! Blocky: Yeah! Time to kick butt! The Host: David! David: Awww seriously?! The Host: Dictionary! Dictionary: '''Does anyone needs help with English homework? '''The Host: Eraser! Eraser: Hey everyone! Better leave cause I'm gonna win! The Host: What a terrible lie. Fanny! Fanny: If you think you're gonna win, you're wrong! The Host: Fries! Fries: *eating fries since he's a cannibal* The Host: ._. Leafy! Leafy: Aww, where's Firey? :( Eraser: Oh great. You're here. No Firey to save you this time, huh? >:) Leafy: D: The Host: Marker! Marker: I have a tattoo! The Host: Marshmallow! Marshmallow: I too hot for you? :P The Host: ._. Match! Match: Like, hello everyone! Like, OMG why is Leafy here? Leafy: D: The Host: Nickel! Nickel: I'm worth 5 cents, but that prize is exclusive for me>:) The Host: Orange Juice! | OJ: You can call me OJ. The Host: Paintbrush! Paintbrush: Hello everyone :) The Host: Pen! 'Pen: Boo ya! Marker: Pfft. Wanna-be >_> The Host: Pencil! Pencil: Match! :D The Host: Pepper! Pepper: Salty-salt? D: The Host: Pin! Pin: Leafy still deserves the death penalty! >:D Leafy: D: The Host: Introducing Robot Flower! Robot Flower: Let me win or I'll crush you! The Host: Ruby! Ruby: I'm priceless! The Host: Salt! Pepper: Salty-salt! :D Salt: Pepper!! :D The Host: Tennis Ball! TB: Yeahhhrrrr. The Host: And finally, TV! TV: I have, like a thousand and eight channels! The Host: So welcome 24 contestants! Contestants: Hello! Marshmallow: Can we see who's the Headpin? The Host: If your team loses, you'll find out. Marker: T-t-t-t-t-team? The Host: That's right. There will be 3 teams of 8 people of one show. The Host: So BFDI contestants, stand over there. *Blocky, Eraser, Leafy, Match, Pen, Pencil, Pin and TB stand on the red mat* The Host: Your team name is "Team Islanders". TB: Why Team Islanders? Leafy: Because we're from the show Battle for Dream Island, am I correct? Blocky:'''Shut it, Leafy! '''The Host: Inanimate Insanity contestants, stand over there. *Apple, Baseball, Marshmallow, Nickel, OJ, Paintbrush, Pepper and Salt stand on the green mat* The Host: Your team name is "Team Acromania". Apple: What? OJ: It means a violent form of incurable insanity. Nickel: Oh! That makes much more sense! The Host: The rest of you, go stand over there. *David, Dictionary, Fanny, Fries, Marker, Robot Flower, Ruby and TV stand on the blue mat* The Host: Your team name is "Team Outcasts". David: Awww... seriously? The Host: Your rooms are up in the loghouse about 10 minutes east from here. Get some rest. You'll need it. *the contestants go to their respective loghouses* Baseball: Wow. This is amazing! Nickel: If you mean that in comparison to Idiotic Island, then yes, it's pretty sweet! *at loghouse 2* Pin: All in favor of sending Leafy to sleep outside, say 'I'! Everyone except Leafy and Tennis Ball: I! Leafy: Seriously guys? What cruelty have I done for you to do this to me? Eraser: Be quiet, exiled! Be gone with you! TB: ._. Leafy: :( *at loghouse 3* Marker: Now this is the luxury I need to stay in! David: Awww seriously!? Dictionary: Are you going to say something else? David: NO!! Dictionary: 0_0 *outside loghouse 2* Leafy: Hey Tennis Ball :( TB: Hey Leafy. Sorry for what's going on. Leafy: It's not your fault. It's mine. I depended too much on Firey to save me, and now I'm on my own D: TB:'''I know how you feel. I miss GB allot, and it's a bit different without Rocky here to barf on everyone. '''Leafy: '''Thanks for your support, TB, but I bet the Headpin will make me first eliminated. '''TB: Well, you never know. It's the Headpin's full decision to choose, he can't let one outrage from the entire team against you change his decision. Leafy: You should go back inside. TB: Are you sure you'll be fine out here? Leafy: Trust me. I was born and raised out here. I'll manage. TB: Alright, goodnight Leafy. Leafy: Goodnight, TB. And thanks :) The Host: What will happen next? Tune in to part 2 of the first episode of Ultimate Objects to find out! Ultimate Objects Episode 1 Part 2 Category:Possibly Cancelled Category:Fan Fiction Pages